Pod People (Horrorclix)
Summary The Pod People are a group of evil plant entities, replicating their victims and spreading their influence. Starting off in a pod form, they only immerge after slaying a victim. These creatures are clearly inspired, if not a ripoff of the "Pod People" from The Bodysnatchers book and film adaptations. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher via Enforced Mutation | 9-B, possibly 9-A physically, higher via Enforced Mutation Name: Pod People Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, likely varies Classification: Killers, plants, hellspawn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Natural Weaponry, Body Control (Can produce tendrils/vines), Transformation (The Pod Person will emerge from the Pod after it slays a victim), Stealth Mastery (Via Sneak), Frenzied Mode, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Passive Damage Reduction, Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Passive Morality Manipulation (via Subplot: Slasher Madness), Corruption (Type 1; Can almost instantaneously persuade cops, soldiers, doctors, etc. into become murdering psychopaths), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Natural Weaponry, Frenzied Mode, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Pseudo-Duplication (Can create replicants of others; via The Replacement), Power Mimicry for Replacement (The Replacement is a direct copy of the target, down to the abilities and skills), Damage Reduction, Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Corruption (Type 1; Can almost instantaneously persuade cops, soldiers, doctors, etc. into become murdering psychopaths), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to large dire wolves, velociraptors, and other weaker monsters), higher via Enforced Mutation | Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Comparable to other higher tier monsters like Carnage-Bot and 50-Foot Ex-Girlfriend), higher via Enforced Mutation Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to slower Vampires) | Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Comparable to faster Vampires) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) | Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, higher via Enforced Mutation | Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class physically, higher via Enforced Mutation Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Can tank attacks from higher tier monsters), higher via Enforced Mutation | Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically, higher via Enforced Mutation Stamina: High | High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Pod Person | None Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pod: ** Entangle (Trap): The Pod will entangle the opponent in vines/tendrils, inhibiting their movement. ** Pod Protection (Stamina): Due to the Pod's nature, it reduces a good deal of conventional damage. ** Emerge (Prey): After the Pod has slain a victim, the Pod Person will emerge from it, the Pod becoming useless. ** Sneak (Stealth): The Pod is skilled at sneaking around the battlefield to find a victim. * Pod Person: ** Stamina: The Pod Person is able to reduce a good deal of conventional attacks. ** The Replacement: When the Pod Person is fighting an opponent, it is able to duplicate opponent (including powers and abilities) to assist itself. Key: Pod | Pod Person Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Horrorclix Category:Stone Walls Category:Monsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Plants Category:Plant Users Category:Species Category:Genderless Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Geniuses Category:Corruption Users Category:Board Game Characters